Demon in the Orient Express
by Evil Warlock
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige are trapped in books, with no way to get out.


The Evil is Back. Vol. 1  
Demon in the Orient Express  
  
[Scene: Halliwell Manor . Piper is in her room reading "Murder in the Orient Express" by Agatha Christie]  
  
Piper: Oh my God, he has been killed! I wonder who did it.  
  
[Scene: Halliwell Manor . Phoebe is reading in her room, but we can't see the title of the book, but by the look of her eyes we can see that she is enjoying it]  
  
[Scene: Halliwell Manor . Paige is in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows]  
  
Paige: Come on, I saw it here. Where is it?  
  
[The image fades into a cauldron in the Demon of Illusion lair.]  
  
Demon: They have vanguish me once, but they won't do it again. I will make their books come to life.  
  
[The demon gets near the cauldron again and keeps looking The Charmed Ones]  
  
[Opening Credits of the Sixth Season]  
  
[Scene: Halliwell Manor . Piper wakes up in her bed, with the book on her hands. Phoebe enters jumping]  
  
Piper: Whooo, Phoebe, slow down. It's Sunday morning Phoebe: I know, I know, but Jason arrives today from Hong Kong Piper: I heard the other hundred times yesterday Phoebe: All right, all right. So, what are you reading? Piper: This really good book about a murder in a train Phoebe: ehh, morbid? Piper: Ok, I need to get out of bed to feed Wyatt Phoebe: Oh!, Paige is already doing that in the kitchen Piper: Sorry? Phoebe: She got up early  
  
[Scene: Halliwell Manor . Paige is trying to feed Wyatt]  
  
Paige: Look, this is good (Paige tastes Wyatt food) Paige: UGHH! I know now why you hate it (Chris orbs in) Chris: Good! Your'e home. The elders need to.. Paige: Come on Chris, can't we have a day off Chris: but the elders told me . (Piper and Phoebe enter the kitchen) Phoebe: Come on Chris, get a life Piper: So which demon is it now? Phoebe and Paige: Piper!?! Piper: Well, we'll have to fight the bastard sooner or later Chris: The demon of Illusion Phoebe: Wait, the movie guy, didn't we destroyed it Piper: Well, Prue did Chris: Exactly  
  
[The image fades away in the cauldron of the demon of Illusion's lair]  
  
Demon: Damn whitelighter, he told them everything about me. My plan will have to start now. (The demon throws some potions in the cauldron and the cauldron explodes, when the smoke faded away the image of the Charmed Ones reappeared)  
  
[The image of the Charmed Ones fades in and returns to the kitchen]  
  
Piper: Well then, let's go to the attic and make a potion to enter the movies Paige: Uh? Phoebe: We'll explain later. (Piper takes Wyatt and the three witches, the baby and the whiteligher leaved the kitchen and soon as they entered the dinning room they watched with horror that all the manor was changed)  
  
Phoebe: Is this a train? Chris: Looks like it? (A figure walk to Piper and Wyatt) Figure: Bonjour mademoiselle, my name is Hercule Poirot and I am investigating the murder that happened yesterday Piper: The one in my book? Phoebe: What?!? Piper: You got to be kidding me?  
  
[The image fades away in black. Comercial Brake]  
  
[The image fades in and we see the three girls sitting on the a table of the dinning coach, Chris is standing next to them. Wyatt is playing on the table.]  
  
Chris: It's no use, I can't orb Phoebe: Our powers can work either Paige: Wait! Isn't that Harry Potter? (Paige points to a figure far away) Phoebe: Looks like him Piper: But Harry Potter doesn't appear in my book Chris: But it appears in mine (Phoebe starts lo laugh) Phoebe: What? Why are you reading Harry Potter Chris: Is forbidden in the future and I wanted to read it Piper: Ok, so if the book we are reading right now came to life then it has to be the demon of Illusion. Phoebe: Well, we need to get out of here Chris: Ok, focus on the demon, Phoebe, what book are you reading? (Phoebe smiles embarrassed) Phoebe: Oh, you guys don't want to know Paige: Phoebe, we really need to know, it's important Phoebe: Well, Jason sent me this book Paige: the name? (Phoebe stops laughing and gets serious) Phoebe: the Kamasutra Paige: Oh! Piper: Phoebe!! Phoebe: What?!? There are no nude people here Chris: I'll go check the dormitory coached and see if I get lucky (Chris goes away) Phoebe: Don't joke about this Piper: So, Paige, what have you been reading? Paige: The Book of Shadows Piper: Why? Paige: Well, I wanted to know the complete story of Melinda Warren Phoebe: We are in trouble Piper: Why? Phoebe: We are surrounded by demons  
  
[The camera moves around and we see that the passengers of the train are indeed demons and warlocks. The images fades into the attic were we see Leo]  
  
Leo: Damn it! Were are the sisters? Chris has to be behind this. (The Triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows glows and the Book opens on the page of the demon of Illusion) Leo: So the other elders were right, the demon of illusion is back. I better go tell them that he has the Charmed Ones. (Leo orbs away)  
  
[Lair of the Demon of Illusion. The demon looks furious] Demon: This is taking to long, I'll have to hurry their deaths.  
  
[We are again in the train were we left the sisters] Paige: How much do you want us to stay still Phoebe: Just wait, My plan has to work... Piper: Ok, this is not working Phoebe: Hear now the word of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great gift of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power, give us the power. (A blue light surrounds them and then it focuses on Wyatt before it disappears) Phoebe: Thanks for reading the Book of Shadows, Paige Paige: Well thank God we are not fucking, besides I still can't orb (Piper makes a gesture with her hands to a nearby demon and nothing happens) Piper: and I can't blow things Phoebe: We have the powers that are stated in the book, so Piper, you will only freeze things, Paige, you will have normal telekinesis, and I will only have premonitions. Paige: have you forgot I don't know how this works! (Paige gets mad and she telekinetically moves and empty chair far away. The demons get up on their chairs and we see demons already vanguished like Belthazor, Troxa, Masselin and others. Some of these demons form energy balls and fire balls) Phoebe: Great Paige! Paige: I wasn't the one who gave me Prue's power (The demons move and The Source moves closer to the Charmed Ones) The Source: Finally you'll die Piper: You were saying, Pheebs?  
  
[The image fades away in black. Comercial Brake]  
  
[Were are back in the train were we left. Chris, with his shirt in his hand, orbs next to the girls] Chris: Guess what? I got my powers back Piper: Not the time, Chris Phoebe: What happened to you? Chris: Great book you are reading The Source: You'll die first. (Wyatt takes Piper hand and they orb away) Phoebe(yelling): Thanks for saving us two Chris: Come on! (Chris takes Phoebe and Paige's hand and they orb away)  
  
[Chris, Phoebe and Paige orb in, in the Great Hall of Howarts] Paige: Great, a school filled with demonic students Chris: Sorry, but we can't get away of the train or this building Phoebe: For God's sake, Chris, put your shirt on.  
  
[The Attic: Orbs appear inside the Book of Shadows and move, and form Piper and Wyatt] Piper: You did that? (Piper looks around and waits, but nothing happens) Piper: Oh No! I hope The Source didn't get them (Leo orbs next to Piper) Leo: How could he?, he's dead Piper: Leo, Phoebe and Paige are trapped with Chris in a literary world Leo: Well let's focus and how to free them (Suddenly Piper smiles) Piper: I'll rewrite the Book of Shadows to free them Leo: What? Piper: I'll explain it to you later, just get me a pen.  
  
[The image fades away in the demon's cauldron.] Demon: We can both play the same game, you stupid witch (The demon makes a gesture with his hands and we see appear in a table near to him, Piper, Phoebe and Chris's books, as well as a new pen)  
  
[The Great Hall of Howarts, where Paige, Phoebe and Chris are the demon of Illusion appears in front of them] Demon: And now for the final battle of the book (Phoebe tries to move) Phoebe: I can't move Paige: neither can I Chris: I can't orb (An athame appears in the demon's hand) Demon: Stay still, it will hurt  
  
[The image fades away in black. Comercial Brake]  
  
[The image reappears were we left] Phoebe: Piper! Help! Paige: Like she we'll hear. We don't know where she is  
  
[The attic, Piper watches a blank page next to the demon of Illusion] Piper: Leo! Look (Leo gets closer and watches how words appear in the book. This words shows what's happening to Paige and Phoebe. Piper tries to write, but the pen doesn't work) Leo: Maybe with a spell? Piper: From where? (Leo gives Piper a creepy look) Piper: All right, all right. The words were yours, now there are mine, your spell I close, to open mine. (The pen glows and Piper starts to write)  
  
[The Great Hall of Howarts. Piper Appears behind the trio] Piper: Hi! How are you doing? Phoebe: Piper (Leo appears next to Piper) Leo: Hello Chris! Chris: Leo.. Paige: Welcome Leo Demon: I can't move, I can't control this Piper: Sorry, I thought your book sucked (Chris goes back with Leo, While Piper goes to Phoebe and Paige and gives them each a little paper with a spell) The three at the same time: You thought had three, but you had none, the power of three, will remove your bone (the demon transforms into smoke)  
  
[The demon of Illusion's lair, the demon has some books in his hand and a pen in the other] Demon: What? How did she do that? (The books bursts into flames, and the flames grow until the demon bursts into flames)  
  
[The Halliwell Manor. The kitchen. Piper is cooking something while Chris is playing with Wyattt. Phoebe presses a button in the answering machine] Jason's voice: Phoebe, I'm sorry I couldn't get to the restaurant. Why don't we go to lunch tomorrow? Call me. Bye. (Beep) Phoebe: Well, at least I didn't lost me date. (Paige enters the Kitchen with a plastic bag) Piper: Where have you been? Paige: A the Book Store, Take this Chris. Chris: What is this? Paige: A little gift for you (Chris takes some books from the bag) Chris(excited): The whole Harry Potter collection Phoebe: I thought two are missing Chris: Didn't I told you? Piper: Tell us what? Chris: I'm not suppose to tell you this, but in the future everybody knows that a fanatic killed Rowling before she could finished the sixth book Phoebe: Oh! Paige: Well, enjoy your book Chris: thanks (Chris orbs out with the books and plastic bag, leaving the ticket on the table) Paige: Well, I heard you two lost your books, so I bought you new ones. Phoebe: Great! Piper: Thanks (The three sisters leave the kitchen and we see Wyatt stretching his to the ticket. The Ticket burst to flames and Wyatt remains serious, almost evil)  
  
[The image fades away in black. Final Credits] 


End file.
